


A Cosmic Tale of Ancient Ethers, Dark Matter, and the Fate of the Universe

by AlexielMihawk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Space Opera, Space Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: Tre principesse disperate, gli ultimi due membri di una ciurma che non esiste più, un gruppo sgangherato di pirati spaziali.Insieme troveranno il modo per attraversare un buco nero, recuperare quello che cercano e tornare indietro.Ognuno di loro vorrebbe trovare quello che vuole senza doversi affidare agli altri, ma questo non è un viaggio che può essere affrontato da soli e i venti spaziali non lasciano spazio per errori.--«Partiremo domani all’alba» rispose Law, quindi rimase a fissarla mentre si allontanava.«Credi davvero che sia una buona idea?» domandò Drake.«Non credo di avere mai avuto buone idee» gli fece notare saggiamente Trafalgar massaggiandosi le tempie e facendo un cenno impercettibile col capo verso Kidd.





	A Cosmic Tale of Ancient Ethers, Dark Matter, and the Fate of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CoW-T di Lande di Fandom.  
> Terza settimana, prompt: AU, Fluff, Angst.
> 
> Attenzione: potrebbero esserci errori di battitura. Non betata e poco riletta.

La luce delle stelle illuminava lo spazio al di fuori dell’oblò. Non c’era distinzione tra notte e giorno, ma chiunque vivesse nello spazio vi si abituava molto presto. La nave scivolava lenta, l’unico rumore era il borbottio ovattato del rumore; non si trattava certo di un ultimo modello, ma il suo equipaggio le era affezionato e si era abituato a quegli strani cigolii, al soffio delle porte ogni volta che si aprivano e si chiudevano, lo stantuffo prodotto dall’impianto di ventilazione. Quella nave per loro sapeva di casa, nonostante le luci soffuse e i vecchi tubi che abbracciavano le pareti.

«Capitano finiremo dritti nel buco nero seguendo questa rotta».

«Non mi dire che hai paura di un buco nero adesso, stai invecchiando».

«Non dire stronzate» rise il primo ufficiale fissando la rotta.    
Il resto dell’equipaggio si aggrappò là dove gli fu possibile, chi era seduto controllò di essere in sicurezza. Il capitano rise e i denti scintillarono da sotto i folti baffi neri.

La Oro Jackson ballò, spinta dai venti del cosmo, quindi il motore aumentò di giri e in pochi istanti, così com’era arrivata in quello sperduto angolo di universo, scomparve tra le volute oscure del buco nero.

Nessuno seppe più niente di lei.

 

**_1\. an overture  
_ **

 

«Ti dico che è così» sbraitò Nami, sbattendo la mano candida contro il tavolo.

Il tavolino di legno traballò leggermente e il bicchiere colmo di birra che vi stava appoggiato ondeggiò pericolosamente, ma fu saldamento afferrato prima che potesse rovesciarsi.

«Non abbiamo alcuna prova» le rispose l’uomo, il volto nascosto da un vecchio cappello fuori moda, i bordi sgualciti dal tempo e dalle intemperie.

«Ne sono certa, Zoro. Devi credermi!»

Le sue dita sottili si riuchiusero fino a serrarsi a pugno.

«È l’unica possibilità che abbiamo, ti prego, non sprecarla, non ce ne sarà un’altra» sussurrò quindi, sollevando il cappello con un gesto delicato e sfiorando il viso del compagno «Se non ci proviamo non ci daremo mai pace».

«Non abbiamo una nave. Che cosa sono un navigatore e un primo ufficiale senza una nave?» borbottò l’uomo senza guardarla negli occhi, «senza un capitano?»

«Troveremo una nave» sorrise Nami, con l’aria di chi la sa lunga «E troveremo il nostro capitano. Forse che non ti fidi più di me?»

Zoro scoppiò a ridere.

«Ho già fatto questo errore una volta, non intendo di certo rifarlo di nuovo».

  
  


«Ma il cristallo...»

«È disperso, lo so» sospirò Bibi, sommessamente «Ma è la nostra unica possibilità».

«Il cristallo potrebbe salvare la confederazione ed evitare una guerra, ma è sparito da quasi due secoli».

«Non è esatto, Viola» Reju si allontanò dalla finestra, girandosi verso le altre donne presenti nella stanza «Sono voci, ma abbiamo ragione di credere che il cristallo fosse sulla Oro Jackson quando il suo capitano la condusse all’interno del buco nero».

«Scusa cosa?» Shirahoshi cadde dalla sedia, tirandosi in piedi in fretta e furia «Stai scherzando?»

«Beh, direi che questo risolve ogni dubbio» concluse Viola, alzandosi a sua volta «Non c’è modo di recuperare il cristallo, pertanto nessuna di noi andrà da nessuna parte».

«La luna di Baltigo» Bibi tamburellò nervosamente le unghie contro il tavolo di pietra grezza, scambiandosi un’occhiata di sottecchi con la primogenita dei Vinsmoke.

«Sei impazzita?» sibilò Viola «Criminali, cacciatori di taglie e mercenari, ecco cosa troverai su Baltigo. L’intero pianeta è in rovina, cosa speri di fare? Trovare qualcuno che sia folle abbastanza da condurti verso morte certa? Per un sasso che non sai nemmeno se esiste, inglobato da un buco nero che non hai idea di dove potrebbe condurti?!»

«Non abbiamo altra scelta» la interruppe una figura comparendo dall’ombra alle sue spalle «L’alto consiglio di Marineford non accetterà mai le condizioni che abbiamo richiesto e non ci concederà mai la pace. La federazione è condannata, Viola, lo vuoi capire?!»

La principessa ereditaria si lasciò cadere contro il grezzo schienale della sedia e fissò la nipote con aria tradita.

«Rebecca?» le fissò tutte, una ad una «Eravate tutte d’accordo… Non ci stavate proponendo una soluzione, si avete chiamate per comunicarci la vostra decisione, non è così?» quindi fermò lo sguardo su Shirahoshi «Tu lo sapevi?»

La principessa scosse il capo in senso di diniego, non aveva ancora davvero capito.

«Perdonaci, oppure no, non mi interessa» la interruppe Reiju «Non sono in ogni caso qui per chiederti il permesso, non ne ho certo bisogno, come non ne ha bisogno Nefertari. Il mio pianeta sta morendo e questo è l’unico modo».

«È un suicidio».

«Partiremo domani all’alba» concluse Bibi, raggiungendo l’uscita.

«E come pensate di fare? Nessuna di voi riuscirà a sfuggire dall’assedio dei Charlotte?»

«Il tuo problema, zia» rispose Rebecca, senza curarsi di celare la delusione «È che non riesci a vedere».

«E cosa dovrei vedere, mia nipote che va incontro alla morte?»

«La speranza».

  
  


Baltigo era un cesso.

Universalmente - inteso proprio come nell’intera estensione dell’universo, ancora in quell’epoca considerato infinito - Baltigo era conosciuta come l’ultimo buco di culo, una specie di rottame che per qualche oscuro motivo si ostinava a orbitare attorno a un pianeta ugualmente schifoso, senza vita, senza luca, avvolto in una nebbia velenosa fetida e puzzolente. 

I miasmi del pianeta, spesso, arrivavano fino alla sua Luca e quando accadeva Baltigo veniva avvolta da una leggera foschia verdognola e i suoi abitanti si ritrovavano costretti ad indossare maschere per respirare. I pochi che osavano sfidare la sorte e uscire senza maschera si ritrovavano a terra, in preda alle convulsioni, e venivano lasciati lì a morire, oppure erano orginari di Flevance e anche in quel caso venivano lasciati dove stavano, perché nessuno voleva davvero avere a che fare con chi proveniva da quel pianeta maledetto.

L’intera Baltigo era in rovina, destata da una guerra che aveva ridotto in cenere le sue città e portato alla morte migliaia di persone; dalla fine del conflitto la luna era diventata uno scalo di passaggio, tana di mercenari, cacciatori di taglie e in generale loschi figuri dall’aria poco raccomandabile che si aggiravano per le strade polverose avvolti nei loro stracci logori.

Non era di certo il posto adatto per delle principesse, o per delle donne, in generale, a meno che - certo, non si trattasse di un pirata o di un criminale o, magari, di entrambe le cose assieme.

La risata sguaiata di Bonney si sentì fin fuori le porte del saloon. Si trattava di porte traballanti vecchio stile, in legno, ondeggianti sotto le pesanti folate di vento fetido che provenivano dalle fasce esterne dell’atmosfera. Il cigolio dei battenti, ritmico e fastioso, venne interrotto all’improvviso e nel locale cadde improvvisamente il silenzio. Il chirurgo della morte fece il suo ingresso, il volto perfettamente rasato venne illuminato dalla luce tremolante di vecchie lampade elettriche, mostrando ai presenti l’assenza della maschera.

«Sei in ritardo».

La voce proveniva dal tavolo più isolato del locale, lontano a sufficienza dall’ingresso perché non li si notasse a una prima occhiata, ma non troppo dal bancone, di modo da raggiungerlo con comodità. Erano in quattro ad aspettarlo, due donne - la prima l’aveva sentita ridere già dall’esterno, e due uomini; quello che aveva parlato aveva i capelli arancioni e lo sguardo stanco, ma Law non lo biasimava, la compagnia non era delle più rilassanti.

«Rompi i coglioni a tutti sulla puntualità e poi vedi se non arrivi ultimo, faccia di cazzo».

«Buongiorno anche a te Eustass» sibilò l’uomo, scalciando una sedia e appoggiandovisi sopra con malagrazia.

«Ho trovato un navigatore» disse la donna di fronte a lui, senza tradire alcuna emozione.

«E io ho trovato qualcuno disposto a pagarci per andare a tuffarci in quella merda» celiò Bonney.

«Avete proprio fatto jackpot voi due» commentò senza cambiare espressione.

«Cosa stracazzo gli dai corda, sono due spostate. Soprattutto lei» Kidd indicò Bonney, senza minimamente farsi problemi «Non ti hanno detto che “avere trovato qualcuno” vuol dire trascinarci cinque pesi morti a bordo. Cinque».

«La nave può farcela» Drake sollevò le spalle «L’hai riparata tu, no, Eustass? A meno che tu non stia cercando di dirci che l’avete riparata male».

«Io e Killer non facciamo male un cazzo».

«Su questo avrei io qualcosa da ridire».

«Vaffanculo, Trafalgar».

«Quindi la nave?»

«Partirà» rispose la donna seduta al buio «Parte sempre».

Si alzò in piedi e la luce fioca le illuminò i capelli corvini e i lineamenti affilati.

«Se dubiti della Iron Flam, dubiti del suo equipaggio. Dubiti di tutti noi. Tutti».

Il silenzio che seguì le sue parole si caricò di parole non dette, memorie del passato, urla senza voce.

«Partiremo domani all’alba» rispose Law, quindi rimase a fissarla mentre si allontanava.

«Credi davvero che sia una buona idea?» domandò Drake.

«Non credo di avere mai avuto buone idee» gli fece notare saggiamente Trafalgar massaggiandosi le tempie e facendo un cenno impercettibile col capo verso Kidd.

«Non dire stupidaggini, pasticcino» celiò Bonney, felice come un’oca giuliva che il giorno dopo sarebbero finalmente ripartiti, lasciandosi alle spalle quel cesso per gettarsi, con ogni probabilità tra le braccia della morte «Ti ricordi quella volta che hai cattato su me e Francis dopo che ho fatto esplodere la prigione su BabylonVII?»

«Vedi? Mai avuto buone idee».

  
~ ♦ ~ ♦ ~  
  


Il pesante pannello nero che sigillava l’esterno si chiuse con un tonfo, la nave sbuffò emettendo uno sbuffo di vapore bianco da uno dei tubi disposti su un lato.

La luce all’interno era soffusa, proveniente da vecchie lampade elettriche appese al muro, ogni tanto emetteva uno strano sfrigolio che di rassicurante aveva ben poco. Eustass stava appoggiato contro una parete, nella mano sinistra una pesante chiave inglese, la destra rimaneva appoggiata su una vecchia pistola arrugginita che portava alla cintola. 

In piedi in mezzo alla stiva si trovava Trafalgar, il pesante cappotto grigio era solamente appoggiato sulle spalle, le sue mani erano nascoste in tasca a nascondere il nervosismo. Kidd che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro era certo che stesse giocando con una moneta o con qualche altro piccolo oggetto che aveva dimenticato nei pantaloni.

«Il mio nome» cominciò senza fare preamboli «È Trafalgar Law e sono il capitano nonché medico di questa nave; laggiù ci sono Drake, il primo ufficiale, Robin il nostro responsabile operativo e responsabile delle comunicazioni; Bonney primo pilota e addetta agli armamenti; Kidd il nostro meccanico e primo ingegnere. Se siete qui è perché le vostre tendenze suicide sono più forti dell’istinto di conservazione: complimenti siete riusciti a sconfiggere l’istinto primario di qualsiasi creatura vivente dell’universo».

Si interruppe solo un secondo per riprendere fiato, nessuno parlò.

«Non mi interessa se avete pagato, su questa nave nessuno rimane senza fare niente. Bonney o Robin vi diranno cosa potete fare, nel frattempo mi serve sapere chi di voi è il navigatore, sperando che non si tratti di una fregatura come l’ultima volta. La rotta non si scriverà di certo da sola».

Si fece avanti una figura minuta, due mani candide andarono a scoprire una volta chioma di capelli arancioni, che cascarono lungo le spalle della ragazza in vistose onde; Eustass ridacchiò.

«Mi chiamo Nami» la giovane fulminò l'ingegnere con lo sguardo quindi rivolse gli occhi verso il capitano «Sono la migliore navigatrice che esista da qui a Raftel».

«Questo lo dici tu piccoletta» rise Eustass, con le lacrime agli occhi.

«Bada alla lingua» sussurrò un’ombra che non aveva notato. Un uomo incappucciato aveva affiancato la minuta navigatrice e una mano si era appoggiata con fare protettivo sulla sua spalla.

«Finitela ancora prima di cominciare o vi lascio a terra».

«Zoro, va tutto bene» annuì la giovane, senza cambiare espressione «Sono la migliore navigatrice da qui a Raftel,» ripetè ancora, «e vi condurrò dove solo in pochi hanno osato prima. Farò di più vi condurrò in quel pozzo senza fine che è il buco nero di Impel Down, e poi vi riporterò indietro».

«Beh, ciccia, di sicuro non si può dire che tu non abbia fegato» rise Bonney

«A una condizione. Stiamo cercando una persona, si trova oltre il cuore del buco nero. Se la troveremo tornerà con noi».

«E io sto cercando la galassia di Raftel, ma non per questo vado in giro a illudere la gente con sogni impossibili, mocciosa» celiò Eustass, prendendola in giro.

«Non hai nemmeno idea di cosa dovresti fare per arrivare a Raftel, un tuffo all’interno del passaggio interspaziale ti sembrerebbe una passeggiata a confronto» la giovane fece due passi e andò a piazzarsi sotto il naso del meccanico «Credimi, cocco,» lo prese in giro a sua volta «Perfino un macho senza cervello come te se la farebbe sotto all’idea dei cunicoli spazio-temporali da attraversare: connessioni fra aree di spazio modellabili come soluzioni di vuoto nelle equazioni di campo di Einstein combinando modelli di un buco nero e un buco bianco per arrivare in una galassia - che forse non esiste - dopo avere intrapreso un viaggio superluminale in un wormhole creato artificialmente dall’esplosione di una piccola stella».

Silenzio.

«Io te l’avevo detto che era brava» disse solo Robin staccandosi dalla parete e sparendo oltre una porta a scorrimento.

«Per ora sono solo parole. Vediamo di muoverci» commentò Law, impressionato solo un poco. Dopotutto non è che ci volesse poi molto per studiare a memoria parole complesse e concetti di movimento nello spazio. La cosa veramente difficile, la vera sfida era capire come muoversi in un universo spesso ostile e pieno di imprevisti.

«Non ho ancora sentito nessuno dire sì» rispose Nami, riavvicinandosi a Zoro.

«Tu portami là e riportaci indietro, una volta arrivati a destinazione vedremo».

Zoro fece per aprire la bocca e protestare, ma la ragazza lo placò con un semplice gesto della mano. Non era il caso. Non avevano ancora abbastanza carte da giocare per poter far leva su quel tale, che in ogni caso era l’unico folle disposto a gettarsi nel buco nero.

 

Gli alloggi dell’equipaggio erano meno peggio di quanto Reju non si sarebbe aspettata, certo certa un notevole strato di schifo, roba non indifferente che avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle al peggiore dei servitori del suo palazzo, ma sarebbero sopravvissute.

Rebecca si lasciò cadere a sedere vicino a lei, appoggiando il capo sulla sua spalla.

«Che cosa facciamo adesso?»

Reju sorrise appena, strofinando il capo contro quello dell’amica.

«Quello che sarà necessario» rispose piano, con dolcezza «E vedrai che saremo all’altezza».

Era sempre stata lei la combattente tra le tre, sebbene fin da piccole Rebecca l’avesse sempre imitata, cercando - ogni benedetta volta che veniva organizzato un raduno tra i sovrani dei pianeti della Federazione delle Galassie Riunite - di inseguire lei e i suoi fratelli mentre giocavano. 

Ricordava benissimo, doveva avere non più di quattordici anni, Rebecca ne aveva circa sei e quei cerebrolesi senza speranza dei membri maschili della sua famiglia avevano organizzato una gara di arrampicata e lotta libera. Bibi aveva già dieci anni e si era chiamata fuori, non per timore quanto più perché aveva un braccio rotto e voleva evitare - incredibilmente - di irritare ancora di più suo padre, un uomo dall’infinita pazienza e la voce profonda. Rebecca invece li aveva seguiti per tutto il tempo, portando con sé dell’acqua e delle sfere ioniche di nanoriparatori. Ogni volta che uno dei suoi fratelli cadeva correva verso di lui, gli lasciava una micro capsula e si spostava, per lasciare che avesse modo di riprendere la gara. Si era arrampicata dietro di loro, graffiandosi le mani e le ginocchia, tagliuzzandosi il viso in mezzo alla folta vegetazione del pianeta e quando avevano raggiunto la cima del promontorio li aveva seguiti e si era seduta accanto a lei.

Reju le aveva preso la mano, e l’aveva nominata Vinsmoke onoraria. Rebecca le aveva sorriso e aveva risposto:

«Non mi interessa essere una Vinsmoke, sono già me. Ma se posso essere anche tua amica sono più felice».

Era stato inq uel momento che la primogenita della famiglia Vinsmoke aveva deciso che nessuno avrebbe mai fatto del male a Rebecca in sua presenza, così le aveva insegnato a combattere.

Si domandava se la giovane sarebbe venuta su altrettanto folle se non avesse avuto al suo fianco lei e Bibi, ma in fondo era meglio così. Non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al suo fianco se non una di loro due.

«Bibi?» domandò Rebecca proprio in quell’istante.

«In sala comandi, stanno dettando la rotta».

«Possiamo andare anche no?»

La voce tagliente e precisa della giovane navigatrice rimbombava nella stanza con un ritmo preciso, descrivendo con accuratezza il viaggio che si accingevano a intraprendere nonché quello che si sarebbero trovati di fronte.

«I buchi neri rotanti, come quello di Impel Down, sono circondati da una regione dello spazio-tempo in cui è impossibile stare fermi, questa fascia si chiama ergosfera. Cercherò di renderlo il più semplice possibile, visto che non credo che nessuno di voi abbia le conoscenze adeguate per una spiegazione scientifica approfondita».

«Parla per loro» la interruppe Law agitando la mano con aria di sufficienza «Io e, per lo meno Drake, non avremo problemi a seguirti».

«Per quanto mi riguarda nemmeno io, sebbena non possa certo definirmi un’esperta».

«Per favore, Bibi» intervenne Reiju apparendo sul ponte «Sappiamo tutti che il tuo status di maestrina ti rende in grado di sapere tutto su qualsiasi argomento».

La principessa dai capelli celesti le fece la linguaccia, ridacchiando.

«Molto bene» riprese Nami «Come dicevo, questa ergosfera è il risultato di un processo noto come effetto di trascinamento; la relatività generale predice che qualsiasi massa rotante tende a "trascinare" leggermente tutto lo spazio-tempo immediatamente circostante. Quello che accade quindi è che qualsiasi oggetto, che si trova per sua somma sfiga vicino alla massa in movimento, finisce col muoversi nella direzione della rotazione. Fin qui è chiaro?»

Osservò la massa di teste di fronte a lei annuire, quindi riprese.

«Per un buco nero rotante questo effetto diventa così forte mano a mano che ci si avvicina al suo centro che un oggetto, anche solo per fermarsi, dovrebbe spostarsi più veloce della velocità della luce nella direzione opposta». 

«Questo possiamo farlo, ciccia» fece notare Bonney.

«Sì, ma non è il punto. Non sto a spiegarvi la struttura dell’ergosfera perché non credo sia di vostro interesse, in ogni caso normalmente gli oggetti, così come le radiazioni possono sfuggire dall’ergosfera, emergendo con energia maggiore da quella di entrata. Il cosiddetto processo di Penrose che teorizza che questa energia necessaria per uscire venga sottratta direttamente dall’energia del buco nero, portandolo di conseguenza a rallentare».

Eustass fece schioccare la lingua.

«Tutto molto interessante e questo Pentizio lo sosteneva perché lo ha fatto?»

«Non diciamo scempiaggini, Penrose visse molto prima dell’esistenza dei viaggi spaziali».

«Stai scherzando? E ci stiamo affidando a un tizio morto almeno sei secoli fa? Sei impazzita?! Chi porco giuda avete cattato su? Se vogliamo suicidarci faccio esplodere questo cesso di astronave, fantaidioti!»

«Stai zitto Kidd» lo ammonì Law, con scarsi risultati»

«Capisco che tu sia perplesso, avendo lo stesso quoziente intellettivo di uno Zuxiol di Erasson III, per fortuna che il navigatore sono io» celiò Nami ignorandolo completamente «Ora, se posso continuare. Al centro di un buco nero, come descritto dalla relatività generale e dimostrato 3 secoli fa da Astoppius Viaggionis - che per chi non lo sapesse si gettò con tutta la sua nave spaziali all’interno di un buco nero nel tentativo di trasmettere le immagini in diretta -»

«E ci riuscì?» domandò Robin, incuriosita.

«In realtà no, a causa della dilatazione temporale gravitazionale. Non aveva considerato che un oggetto in caduta verso un buco nero appare rallentare mentre si avvicina all’orizzonte degli eventi, fino ad arrivare a impiegare un tempo infinito per raggiungerlo. Per chi lo dovesse osservare parrebbe fermo, ma allo stesso modo un osservatore in caduta nel buco questa immobilità non la percepirebbe. Il tempo rallenta per chi osserva, ma chi precipita lo percepisce come se scorresse normale».

«Aspetta, aspetta, non ho capito» la interruppe Reiju.

«Se questa cosa accade a chi precipita, non significa che tecnicamente se ci tuffassimo nel buco nero ci troveremmo a precipitare al suo interno all’infinito senza mai raggiungerne davvero il centro?»

«Tecnicamente sì, praticamente proprio per questo motivo dovremo fermare il buco nero».

Silenzio.

«Come prego?» domandò dopo qualche secondo Law.

«Come stavo dicendo, al centro di un buco nero si trova una singolarità gravitazionale. Insomma, una regione in cui la curvatura dello spaziotempo diventa infinita. Per un buco nero non rotante questa regione si concretizza in un unico, singolo, ben definibile punto, mentre per un buco nero rotante… beh, questo punto si allarga e si spalma fino a diventare una singolarità d anello che si espande lungo il piano di rotazione. Mi seguite?»

Il gruppo di teste accennò nuovamente di sì, ma questa volta Nami poteva leggere la confusione negli occhi di quasi tutti loro.

«Se riusciamo a gettare una carica sufficientemente potente nel buco nero, tale da creargli una sorta di… come posso dire perché possiate capirlo anche voi trogloditi… Ah, sì, una sorta di corto circuito. Ecco in quel caso la carica del buco reagirebbe e bloccherebbe la rotazione, così per circa 93 secondi il buco nero rotante si trasformerebbe i in un buco nero di Schwarzschild e tutti sanno che chiunque cada in un buco nero di Schwarzschild non può evitare di essere trasportato nella singolarità. Certo per riuscirci dobbiamo comunque superare l’orizzonte degli eventi ed evitare di venire fatti a pezzi dalle forze di marea».

«Non voglio sapere» borbottò Zoro, alzandosi e uscendo dalla stanza.

«Porca singolarità, il tuo amico ha ragione, meglio non sapere» Kidd lo seguì, vagamente annichilito, pur avendo capito solo la metà di ciò che aveva detto loro Nami.

«Sei in grado o no di farci entrare senza crepare?» chiese quindi Bonney.

«Non saremo i primi e non saremo nemmeno gli ultimi ad attraversare quello schifo. Speculazioni vogliono che l’uscita del buco nero conduca verso regioni spazio-temporali differenti e lontane. Nuovi universi, mondi paralleli, universi tasca, chissà. Fatto sta che il buco nero sembra avere la funzione di tunnel spaziale, il che renderebbe il viaggio ancora più pericoloso. I tunnel spaziali sono estremamente sensibili, anche la più lieve perturbazione potrebbe distruggerne la via trasformandoli in curve spazio temporali chiuse, rigorosamente di tipo tempo, ovvero che permetterebbero di ripercorrere il proprio passato. Cosa che, come sono certa che capirete, è assolutamente necessario evitare».

«Io ho avuto un’infanzia felice» celiò Bibi, sollevando le spalle con l’aria della persona a cui non importa più di tanto.

Il coro di “Parla per te” che seguirono le sue parole e fecero da chiusura al discorso di nami la spinse a farsi delle domande sulle persone di cui si era circondata e sulla loro sanità mentale.

Prima di lasciarli tornare tutti alle attività che erano state loro assegnate, Drake fece un passo in avanti.

«Appurato che le tue conoscenze sono reali - e che sei l’unica che almeno ha un’idea di come attraversare quel coso. La vera domanda è perché? Perché lo fai? Anzi, perché lo fate? Non pensate di rifilarmi una balla, sono il primo ufficiale, devo essere certo che non ci mollerete in mezzo a una galassia, come è già successo in precedenza. Trafalgar può essere soddisfatto nel sapere che pagate o che lavorerete, io no».

«Che sexy, tutto così deciso e imponente» celiò Bonney come un’oca giuliva, beccandosi un’occhiataccia.

«Jewelry, sparisci».

Per tutta risposta la ragazza dai capelli rosa  si piazzo su una delle sedie della sala di comando, situata proprio di fianco a lui.

«Noi...» Bibi, scambiò uno sguardo deciso con le sue compagne quindi si decide a parlare «Siamo alla ricerca di una pietra perduta. Se posizionata all’interno dell’antico cerchio della Federazione dicono che si trasformi in un’antica arma, in grado di abbattere centinaia di navi nemiche in un colpo solo e in grado di schermare i nostri pianeti dalle minacce esterne. È l’ultima speranza che abbiamo e se falliremo ci attende l’oblio».

«Uhm» Robin borbottò qualcosa e uscì.

«E tu e il tuo compagno dall’aria scontrosa?»

«Si chiama Zoro».

«Tu e il tuo compagno dall’aria scontrosa?»

Nami si rese in fretta conto che non sarebbe stato facile per relazionarsi con quel tizio di nome Drake e che i suoi sotterfugi e piccole bugie con lui non avrebbero funzionato.

«Noi cerchiamo qualcuno» mormorò piano.

«Qualcuno?»

«Tempo fa, prima della guerra, eravamo come voi:avevamo una nave e con quella solcavamo l’universo. Non c’era rotta che nascondesse segreti, non c’era pianeta che non avessimo visitato. Eravamo felici, pur essendo a modo nostro fuorilegge, eravamo una ciurma di pirati spaziali del tutto fuori dal comune ed era questo a renderci unici, speciali»

Nami sospirò.

«Poi arrivò la tempesta e arrivò la grande balena bianca».

«È solo una leggenda» sussurrò Law con il fiato mozzato «Non esiste davvero».

«Io l’ho vista» Nami sollevò lo sguardo, nei suoi occhi non vi era traccia di menzogna «Vedemmo la balena bianca, la balena spaziale che le leggende dicono apra la strada per Raftel e il mio - il nostro capitano sembrò come impazzire, ci perdemmo nella tempesta e non so contro cosa andammo a sbattere, fatto sta che la nave si squarciò e venni slanciata fuori. Fu solo grazie a Zoro se mi salvai. Si gettò dietro di me con uno scudo di salvataggio. Ricordo le grida, il capitano che urlava i nostri nomi, la disperazione suoi occhi, nei miei, in quelli di ognuno di noi. Impotenti, senza essere in grado di intervenire osservammo i nostri compagni sprofondare nel buco nero e quando tutto sembrava perduto ci fu un flash, una luce che non sarebbe dovuta apparire. Io so che sono vivi, oltre il tunnel e so che, ovunque siano, posso condurci laggiù».

Si girò di scato e fece per uscire.

«E se fossero morti? Se il tuo capitano fosse morto?» chiese Bonney, alzandosi dalla sedia di scatto «Cosa farai in quel caso?»

Nami non rispose, allungò le dita sottili ad aprire la porta scorrevole e scivolò fuori dal ponte.

«Nami...»

Zoro la prese per un braccio, fermandola non appena la porte si richiuse con un soffio leggero alle sue spalle. La ragazza si girò di scatto artigliandogli la mano e solo dopo un secondo riconobbe chi aveva di fronte.

«Scusami» mormorò infine.

«Va bene così» replicò, sfiorandole i capelli in una carezza leggera. 

«Avevi entrambi gli occhi all’epoca» sussurrò la navigatrice, divincolandosi, mentre la sua mente tornava ancora una volta alla notte che aveva sconvolto inesorabilmente le loro vite.

«E tu» rispose Zoro, allontanandosi verso gli ascensori «All’epoca sorridevi molto di più».

Nessuno dei due rise, dopo tutto non era una battuta. Nami lo osservò sparire, strinse i piccoli pugni e ripensò alla se stessa del passato. 

All’epoca era tutto diverso, si disse.

All’epoca era felice.

 

 

 


End file.
